You Can Tell Me Anything
by RuthYourFace
Summary: Kurt Hummel is helping Sam Evans and his family get by and one night decides to bring dinner. The best friends settle for a quiet night in with Sam's siblings, but Sam has more on his mind than he can show.


"Sammy, will you read me a story?" Sam's younger sister Stacey asked, putting on her 'puppy dog face'.

"Sure, Stace, go choose one," He replied raking through the small cabinet in their small motel room. The contents of the cabinet consisted of a box of cereal and a can of tomato soup. He sighed and let the door swing back into place. He rocked on his heels for a moment before straightening up on seeing Stacey waving an old copy of harry potter at him.

"Again? We finished this, like, last week," Sam said, taking it from her.

"I wanna hear too," Stevie chirped scrambling into the bed. Sam wrapped his strong arm around Stacey and lifted her in beside him. He dropped her playfully and she pretend-grumbled swatting him with her Barbie. Sam began to read, putting on accents for each character. Stacey and Stevie shrieked laughing at every 'Uncle Vernon'.

"Aren't you guys tired yet?" Sam asked, rubbing his eye with the heel of him hand after chapter three.

"No!" They stated in unison.

"Okay, jeez," He laughed. Just then he heard a familiar knock. He knew who it was because they had their own unique knock. Tap-tap-tip-tap-tap. The door opened as Kurt awkwardly pushed his elbow down on the handle. He had four tin foiled trayed piled in his arms.

"Kurt," Sam breathed, almost as if the word was sacred.

"Samuel," Kurt laughed shuffling in, "I brought dinner, mind you i got a few stares in the parking lot and almost dropped a tray on the way up, but here I am."

"Here you are," Sam said. He got up and took some trays from him helping him in.

"Kurt!" Stacey screeched, throwing the sheets off her and hooking onto him.

"Hello, Stacey! Stevie," He greeted them as they clung to him.

"Kurt, you really didn't have to do all this," Sam said, embarrassed by this kind gesture.

"No, it's completely fine! Really," Kurt said, placing the trays on a coffee table.

"I come bearing," He removed the tin foil, "Chicken pot pie, those chunky homemade fries, I know you like, some veggies and cake." Sam's eyes met Kurt's. He studied the caring look he was given and couldn't help blush. He was grateful, yet embarrassed.

"Thank you," He said, pressing his lips together. Kurt bumped his shoulder against him.

"My pleasure." Stevie and Stacy ate as much as they could, despite being fussy eaters. Sam played with his food more than eating it. He was thinking.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Kurt asked, concerned. Stacey and Stevie were in bed watching tv and most of the food was gone. He hadn't even realised how much time had passed.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" He inquired.

"I-," He began, "I'm sorry, I just- never mind." He stammered. It was weird for him, feeling so different around Kurt. Usually he was so comfortable around his best friend. He'd been feeling this way for a while now. Feeling something more. He allowed himself a glance at the brunette. He looked genuinely worried. His head was half resting on the delicate back of his hand. His light grey-teal eyes were fixed on his own.

"You can tell me anything." The words escaped his soft lips in a breath that seemed to move in slow motion to Sam. His full lips twitched at one side into a crooked smile.

"I know." He noticed Kurt suck in a breath at his smile, as he often did.

"Kurtsie! Look, it's 101 Dalmatians! The first one!" Stacy gasped. Stevie stirred in his sleep.

"Mhmm," He mumbled, staring at Sam's mouth.

"Come watch it with me!"

"Sure, Stacey," He said, snapping out of his trance and standing up. Sam looked sympathetic.

"Don't give me that face, you're watching it with us," he said, pulling his wrist. Sam's heart stuttered at the contact. He willingly obliged before he realised what he was getting into. The three of them curled beneath the duvet watching the movie. Stevie was fast asleep at the edge of the bed, then Stacey and then Kurt and Sam. Sam stopped paying attention after ten minutes. He took Kurt's hand. He held it in his and began playing with his fingertips. This was a comfortable gesture and Kurt didn't object. Sam traced the lines of his palm. He knew he should say something. He couldn't just go on liking his best friend without telling him. But what if it ruined their friendship? What about Blaine? Remembering Blaine he let go of Kurt's hand and ran his own through his tousled hair.

"You need your roots done," Kurt joked. Sam laughed.

"You didn't object," He said.

"Okay you got me," Sam admitted.

"I knew it!"

"Shut up!" Sam laughed, digging him lightly in the ribs. Kurt gasped and clutched his side. Sam looked at him for a moment, remembering Kurt's weakness. His face lit up.

"Don't even th-" But before he could finish, Sam was gently tickling his waist and shoulders. Kurt squeaked, and tried to push him off, but with no avail.

"Sh!" Stacey snapped turning over.

Sam stopped, and Kurt sighed in relief. He tried to recompose himself and had to try harder when he noticed Sam smiling at him. They watched the rest of the movie in silence, and at some point they ended up curling together. Stacey had dozed off long ago.

"Hey, I better get going," Kurt said getting up.

"Okay," Sam said, trying not to look so disappointed. Kurt slung his bag over his shoulder and Sam followed him out the door. He walked him to his car with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Thanks Kurt, for everything," He said.

"It's nothing," Kurt replied stuffing his own hands into his trench coat pockets.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yes," He replied, "I'll text you when i get in anyway."

"Kurt, i-" For a moment Sam considered it. He tried to build up courage like they did in the movies and those cheesy novels he knew Kurt liked to read. But he couldn't do it. Not yet. He settled for "night," and smiled wrapping an arm around him, hooking him into one of those hugs that always made his stomach tie itself in knots. Kurt wound his arms around him and hugged him back. He wished he could freeze that moment. The two of them, together. But it ended too quickly, as usual.

He touched the blonde's arm and gave him another charming smile before turning, getting into his car and driving off. Sam stood, with his hands in his pockets, staring at the sky and cursing himself for not being brave like Kurt was.


End file.
